Haji and Saya Time Brought back
by Uchiha-Hinata01
Summary: After Saya Falls dormant for another 30 years. Kai Is the only one left to take care of The Twins. He keeps visiting Sayas Nest and eventually, she starts to move inside the nest. Kai believes She is due to wake up anytime. And an old character comes back
1. Chapter one: Waiting

Saya lay in her nest. Her sleep stayed strong... Kai Sat on the floor and looked at the nest with a stern, older, more mature stare. His two new company and cute chaos bringers were behind him.

"Dad... When is she gonna stop sleeping?" One of them said. Her face was serious. But it was less mature. Like she had no clue what to think of her mother in a nest. Like it was abnormal... She didn't know -- just the same as her sister -- that she was the same in many ways as her mother. After a certain age. Their bodies are mature enough and then times stops completely for them.

"Yeah Dad. She's been sleeping for so long now. Its like she's never gonna wake up." Her sister followed in the conversation. She was equally curious and confused.

Kai took a long sigh. then paused. He didn't know what to tell them. They were still to young to know everything. Maybe they would remember what happened between Saya and Diva. Kai had no knowledge if their minds were that sharp or not. He decided to keep it secret from them just a bit longer.

"Dad...? Did you even hear us?" Their voices harmonized. One sounded like Saya, the other like Diva. That went along with the color of their eyes, their attitudes and the rest of them.

"Yeah yeah...I heard you. Lets go back home now. We've been here long enough. We should probably be getting back home anyway. The sun's about to set."Kai said in a low tone. He sat up and turned his back, With the girls at either side. He was ready to walk out the door. Kai watched the girls chance eachother out the door and into the car. Kai turned his back once more to take one last glance at His sister. He could have sworn though. He saw her hand twitch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and the girls were back at Kai's fathers old pub. It was renovated a little. But old memories still remained, including the pictures on the cork board. The girls would always ask who the dark short-haired pretty girl was in the pictures. They always asked why she looked so similar to them. Kai had to shrug and tell them they would find out when they were older. The girls always got confused when their father said that with such sorrow in his voice, and in his eyes.

Images of Saya moving. It made Kai wonder if she was due to wake up. It had been almost thirty years. As a matter of fact...It was getting close to summer again. Which was the exact point in the season where Saya fell dormant for another thirty years. Kai suddenly had a gut feeling that she would wake up soon. Very soon. He heard foot steps coming from the twins room.

"Hey dad...you don't look so good. Is something wrong? I mean you look really pale." She asked. Her and her twin sister has seen their father like this. He gets so lost in thought and his face, arms become really pale. And he produces a cold sweat. He looks like he's ready to pass out.

"Hey sis, can you get dad a towel please..." She asked slightly raising her voice only to get her sisters attention from their room.

"Yeah yeah, Akasuki. I'll be right there. " She said, quickly pacing into the bathroom to grab a towel. She brought it out and handed it to kai. He accepted it and wiped his forehead and shut his eyes. He sighed.

"I'm okay now girls. Thanks for the towel. I was just getting so wrapped up in thought...I'm sorry girls..." Kai apologized. He sounded so tired. Both Akasuki and Kohana could tell. They both looked at each other and shrugged. One way or another, Kai was going to tell them everything. They just had to wait.


	2. Chapter Two: Ciropteran

A week passed now and Saya had still not woken up. Though everyday, Kai was persistent that Saya would wake up very soon. And every time he left her nest, a part of her body twitched or moved a little. That is what caught his eyes the most. Even Akasuki and Kohana noticed it now. They even were more aware of their mothers movements.

Mao stopped by once. She never saw Kai anymore and thought it would be night to visit him. She opened the door and saw the two girls sitting at one of the many booths of the pub and Kai stood behind the bar, making the girls something for lunch. Mao smiled when her Childhood friend turned around and caught his eye.

"Hey Mao...What are you doing here? I thought you were helping that reporter again today." Kai asked. After what happened with Saya, Mao had become interested in the reporters life style. She loved getting the gossip and wanted to know anything and everything anyway. So wouldn't it be the perfect job? Mao gave a short chuckle.

"Yeah, but Its Noon and I have an two hours to do whatever I want. So, I decided to give my ol` pall a visit. "Mao snickered, sitting on one of the bar stools. She leaned over the table and whispered a question to Kai. "So um...What's up with Saya? She hasn't made any progress yet?"

Kai looked at the girls out of the corner of his eye. They didn't seem to hear what Mao said. And it didn't even seem like they were paying attention. Just happily eating their lunch. So Kai answered Mao but in the same tone.

"Well, for the past week or so that I've been to the ocean to check up on her. She would make some sort of movement, like she'd move her arm a little. Or her expression on her face would change. Just little things like that."

"Could it be that shes dreaming?" Mao brought up. Which brought many more thoughts coursing through Kai's head.

'That's right, she could be dreaming. I never thought of it like that. But the last time...what dad told me when he had to watch over her. She never moved at all. Until she woke up. Why would it be different now...?' All of Kai's thinking brought him into a daze.

"Kai....Kai!....KAI!" Mao was trying to get his attention. She waved her hand in front of his face. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Finally she got through to him. He shook his head and looked around to his surroundings. "Kai. you really need to stop zoning out like that. Someone might think you have mental problems." She crossed her arms and sat regularly on the stool again.

"Sorry...I was just thinking about your suggestion....is all." Kai sighed and wiped of the table with a wet wash cloth. Mao looked at her watch and sighed too.

"Well. I better be going. I got to go back to work. I'll talk to you later." Mao got up off the bar stool and walked out of the pub. Shutting the door behind her. Kai watched her walk of. She didn't seem to be to happy with him when she walked off either. But all he could do right now was shrug and let it go.

"Dad, That woman seemed pretty upset with something. Are you sure she's okay?" Akasuki asked after finishing her lunch. She sat everything in the sink, then stood by Kai with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, she'll be okay. She likes to start things like that. Mao has done that even in grade school. She hasn't changed much,"

"I think Mao likes you daddy!" Kohana randomly shouted, still with a mouthful of food. You could defiantly tell who resembled Saya and Diva now. Kohnana was like Diva; very hyper, and random. Sneaky and full of adventure. Akasuki was obviously like Saya; always considerate. Caring of other people, and she noticed things within things, that other people could not even fathom to know. She also had a very large appetite.

"Yeah, isn't that obvious." Kai chuckled. He washed the dishes Akasuki left in the sink. And he took Kohana's after she left the room and ventured into her own with Akasuki. 'I wonder if these girls will grow to hate each other as Saya and Diva had...' Kai thought to himself. He finished the dishes and sat in the small living room in the upstairs part of the pub. Kai found the remote and turned on the small TV and turned the channel till he found the news channel. It had become routine now for him to watch that channel.

Today, there has been several strange happenings at a local High-school. No one seems to know what happened. But yet another teacher has been killed. Officials have yet to release information....

Kai's eyes lit up as he watched the footage taken from inside the building of the school, shown in the reports on the news. Kai could tell what was lurking around the school. It was a Ciropteran. 'What's a ciropteran doing here now? I thought they were all taken care of thirty years ago?' Kai's mind was racing now. It wouldn't be surprising if stem started pouring out of his ears. A Desk filled to its limits with loose papers sat collecting dust next to the couch Kai sat on. He looked over at it and started looking through the papers.

It took him almost a half hour do to so. But he had finally found what he was looking for. David's cell number. Kai found the phone downstairs and copied the number onto the phone. Kai called David. The phone rang a good ten times before David picked up.

"Hello, this is David." David said.

"Hello David, its me Kai." Kai sounded tense, eager to say something.

"Oh, Kai. Long time no talk. How are things?" David sounded casual. Laughs of a woman could be heard in the background. That must have been Julian.

"Uh...Things are great- but have you watched the news? Just now,--" Kai walked back upstairs to continue watching the news. "-- it said another teacher died for an unknown reason at the high-school Saya and I went to thirty years ago. Then it showed some footage that the schools cameras were able to catch that late at night." Kai could hear David turning on his TV to the same channel as him. "You could see a monstrous figure amongst it all. It's a Ciropteran!"

David was silent for what seemed like the longest time. But he finally said something, after thinking things over. " Yeah, that to me does look like a ciropteran. But what is it doing back? I thought Saya took care of them?" David asked. Kai had thought the same thing before. What could have possibly brought the Ciropteran back? Could this be another sign that Saya would awaken soon. Though, if Saya woke up and found out there are still ciropterians wondering the earth. It would be another year or so of her going through the same thing again.

"Oh and David..."

"What is it Kai?" David seemed more stern. Knowing it most likely had to do with Saya.

" Saya may be starting to wake up again. What would you like me to do with her when and if she does? I still haven't told Akasuki or Kohana about Saya yet either." Kai admitted and sighed.

"Well I suggest you tell them tonight. I'll be in Okinawa by Wednesday next week. And if Saya Is awake by then. I'll leave her with you until I get there. And we'll figure out what happens from there... We don't know if She remembers anything either." David reminded him.

"Yeah that's right...I'll tell them. I'll talk to you soon " Kai hung up after David returned his goodbye. He set down the phone and turned around to see Akasuki and Kohana standing behind him. ' What have they heard? How long have they been listening in on our conversation? They probably heard everything...' Kai suddenly thought.

" Dad, Who was that man you were talking too?" Kohana said.

"Yeah...and what's a....Cirop--ter--an...?" Akasuki followed in sync with Kohana.

Kai knew they had heard almost everything him and David had discussed. So it looked like he had to explain everything to then right then and there...


	3. Chapter Three: Let me explain

Kai now lay in bed. He looked out the window... He remembered what he had told the girls the night before. And he remembered every little gesture they made to look at each other . Knowing that they were thinking. ' What's wrong with me...?'

Kai told both Akasuki to sit down and listen up. Because after he told them what was happening. Their lives would change. For better or worse, he had no Idea. But it was to late to chicken out in telling them now. Their eyes were strong with questions and confusion.

"What's a Coleopterian?" Kohana repeated. Her eyes seemed more into what was happening. Like she was interagated or reeled in by this epic drama that fell into both her and her sisters future.

"Look, I'll tell you in a minute. I'll get to that. But first you must know everything about that woman we always go to visit." Kai explained softly. He looked over at Akasuki. Her eyes lured down to the floor. She seemed to be saddened by this. Or maybe she was just thinking. Kai couldn't figure it out, but he went on. " About thirty years ago. The woman you see in that nest, her name is Saya...Over thirty years ago she was alive and fighting against the coleopterian. She had forgotten about her past as a man named Jole's "daughter". And it was Sixty years before this where she woke up. But it had a certain effect that no one knew would happen. She had gone berserk and killed both coleopterian and humans though the Vietnam war." Images of Saya flowed throughout Kai's mind. He shut his eyes and sighed to temporarily erase the images out of his head. He looked at the two of them. At the moment, they seemed un-effected by what he told them so far.

" Before though, way before she fell asleep the very first time... She was very selfish and grown to no one but herself and Jole. She had no liking of other animals or anything else for that matter. Then she met Haji. Who apparently was bought as a test subject to see if Saya could bare children, like yourselves.

And after a while she had grown to Haji and became her close friend. And that's where her adventurous side came in. She started exploring. And soon she found a tall tower. And at the top there was a room where another girl stayed. She did not know who she was. Not even the girl knew her name..."

"And that other girl...her name was Diva right?" Kohana figured out.

It took Kai a minute to hold his bearings. He was shocked that Kohana new her name.

"U-uh..Yes. That was her name...Diva...Saya kept visiting her. And she thought that Diva was sad and alone. So, on Joel's birthday as a surprise, She wanted to let Diva out and introduce the two. She told Diva that she would be back later. Her and Haji were going to run some rounds for Joel's birthday. And Saya left. Though, she forgot to lock the door when she left. Leaving Diva free to do whatever she wanted while Saya's back was turned.

But while Diva did that, Saya went with Haji to a cliff where only a certain species of flowers grew and started picking flowers. Saya had soon spotted out a very pretty flower but it was so far down on the cliff that she couldn't reach it. So Haji did it. but to his avail. He got the flower but he fell from the cliff in doing so. And hit the bottom of the cliff. He was do die if Saya didn't do something. So Saya decided to give her some of his blood. In turn, made Haji Saya's Chevalier. But also turned Haji's arm into a arm that a Coleopterian looking arm.

Saya, being afraid, ran back to Joel's mansion to find it aflame. She saw bodies strained out everywhere. And then she saw Diva. Diva escaped her holding cell and had sucked the blood out of and killed everyone, including Joel."

"So...How did we get here then?" Akasuki asked shyly. Amidst the story she must have been a little shaken up.

"Diva had an interest in my younger brother...Riku." Kai took a long and deep sigh. This memory was close to revealing tears. "I don't know exactly how she did it.. But she seduced my brother, in turn turning him to stone. And she came to have you two in her stomach." Kai sighed again, and looked down at his feet.

"O-oh..." Akasuki said softly. "So...then we are what Saya and Diva are?" She asked. Not so sure she would like her answer.

"Yes...You Akasuki, Resemble Saya. And Kohana resembles Diva. Red and blue." Kai then admitted.

"So when can we go see Saya again?" Kohana asked, serious as she was when she first sat down to listen.

"We're not going to go tonight. But maybe tomorrow. I think you've endured much of Saya's life for one night." Kai gave the twins a brief smile and got up. "Its getting late anyway. You two should be heading up to bed. "

"All right dad, goodnight." The twins slowly walked to their room. When they shut their door. They slightly re-opened it to watch Kai walk upstairs to the living room, where he sleeps. Akasuki and Kohana shut there door. and got the things they needed to sneak out and see Saya....


	4. Chapter four: Awaken Saya

Kai was sitting in bead. Still thinking of other things...The past...present, and even his future. Would Saya wake up now? Or could it bee several more years from now? He wasn't certain. But he did know that he saw her move. So he should be on his toes.

After a while of sitting in silence. Things became a little strange to Kai. Weren't the girls suppose to go to school today. They never said they were leaving. And he never even heard footsteps. He got up and walked into their room to see if they were in there. They weren't. They must have left for school early or something. It didn't phase him that they might have left of that cave by the ocean.

The phone rang. It took Kai a minute to get to it. But he did. He didn't expect anything out of the ordinary on the other end.

"Excuse me? Is this Kai?" It was the principal of the school in Okinawa.

"Uh, Yes this is. What's the problem?" Kai had expected him to say one of the girls had came down with something and was asking him to take them home...

"Your girls...Kohana and Akatsuki, they did not show up to school today. Are you keeping them home from school? Are they sick?"

"W-why no. I thought they were at school. They're not here...." That's when he though of where they were...the ocean.

"Well...you'd better go find them. I'm sure you'll give them a punishment at him. I'll leave it too you." Click. He hung up the phone. So did Kai. He couldn't believe it. They ran away to that cave. Without him. He had specifically told them not to do that. Kai got dressed and walked out the door, got in his car and drove off.

________________

Akatsuki and Kohana had been watching Saya for hours. Nothing. Except the movements which Kai had seen before. She twitched. Once she moved her hand closer to her chest. Was she dreaming about something? They wondered what it was about... They sat there watching Saya for what felt like hours. They kept their eyes on her at all times. Thinking that if the took their eyes off of her for one second, something would happen and they would miss it.

"So do you think she'll wake up Akatsuki." Kohana asked. She seemed impatient. Waiting probably wasn't one of her strong points.

"I don't know but--." Akatsuki's eyes widened. "Did you see that!... H-her eyes opened and then closed again." She was shocked and happy to see some movement in Saya.

"Oh yeah. Whoa. That was cool. Maybe we should tell Kai if we-"

"No! Remember. He doesn't know where here. If we tell him we were here, he'll ground us. And we won't be able to come back here."

"Oh...Yeah, right." Kohana remembered. They weren't suppose to go until Kai wanted to take a trip down here. But they wanted to go then. They knew that Kai was worried that he might not be around to see Saya wake up. So they decided to stay there until she did. "Um...Akatsuki." Kohana watched her sister. She seemed to zone out. Still watching Saya. Then she saw her hand reach out for the nest.

"Are you sure you should be touching that Akatsu--" She had no time to talk to her sister about what she was suppose to be doing. Akatsuki touched the nest with her hand and it set Saya off. Her eyes opened and the nest began to crack. Akatsuki's eyes widened at what was happening. She didn't know how to react. Saya slipped out of the nest and fell to the ground gracefully. In her left hand, was a picture of Her, Kai and another young boy. Akatsuki remembered Kai explaining him to her. His name was Riku. He died at the hands of Diva. And that's how her and Kohana came to be. Kohana didn't know what to think of this. She just sat there and stayed quiet.

"Saya..." Akatsuki said quietly. "Mom...It's me...Akatsuki...and Kohana's over there." Akatsuki looked up at Kohana and back down at Saya, who stared at Akatsuki with such a caring, but sad face.

"Akatsuki....Kohana....So..That's what Kai named you...? What fitting names. " Saya spoke. And she remembered Kai. Which seemed odd to Akatsuki for some reason. You'd think after thirty years of sleep you would eventually lose your memory.

"We...missed you mom...There's...so much I wanna talk to you about. I don't know where to start. Oh...But here. Take my jacket. You look cold." Akatsuki said, handing Saya the jacket. She didn't quite know what to do with it at first. Akatsuki smiled at Saya, trying to hold back tears.

"I've...missed you too dear. I haven't seen you since you were small." Saya said. Images of them as babies appeared in her head. The scene around them. Diva's body crystallized. Kai stood in the background. Haji stood close by to her...Haji... Saya's eyes saddened even more, if that was possible. She looked down at her hand that held the picture of her, Kai and Riku. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kohana finally spoke. She sat down on the other side of Saya. Kohana looked at the picture in Saya's hand.

"I-its nothing girls. I'm just so glad to see you." She hugged them both. Saya looked around. "Hey... Shouldn't Kai be here with you? Where is he?" She watched the two girls look at each other and took that as a 'no'.

"We kinda came here on our own accord." Akatsuki explained. "Last night Kai told us about you, and we wanted to go see you again. But he told us no and walked off all mad. So we decided to go on our own. We like it here anyway. Its peaceful here. Hopefully Kai will forgive us..."

"Yeah, Hopefully he will.." A familiar voice came from the entrance of the cave. It was Kai. That voice had it's own signature sound. It couldn't be missed. "I thought I told you two to wait until I came with you.." Kai walked inside the cave more to see Kohana, Akatsuki...and Saya. Saya was awake. Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Saya was awake! Finally. And he was right.

"Kai...Its been a while. You're still looking young. " Saya was able to smile and chuckle at Kai. "You haven't been to rough on them have you?" Saya Hugged Akatsuki. Just Akatsuki. Kohana felt a little ignored. Akatsuki hugged Saya back. Saya's eyes stayed hooked to Kai's. She was remembering the past... How Kai use to look back then. More like a kid. A child. And now, A man. A grown-up. An authority figure towards Akatsuki and Kohana. She sighed again.

"Yeah...It has. Maybe we should get you home. Remember...The Pub?" Kai reminded her. "We have a few people coming to see us too. Maybe you remember them?" Kai questioned, not expecting her to remember.

"You...mean David...and Julian, right?" Saya said. She remembered. Kai looked at her, amazed. He never thought she would remembered. He had the same theory as Akatsuki.

"Yeah...Them. And One of your friends. I think Mao wants to stop over sometime too. She'll be surprised to see you too." Kai said. Even though he may have lied about Mao. He knew she only wanted to come there because of him. She still loved him but she didn't accept that he only loved Irene. And he wouldn't love anyone else. It would hurt him to much to forget. Though he knew he wouldn't completely forget...

"Okay. So...Should we be going now?" Saya asked. Akatsuki stood up and Saya leaned on her. Kohana stood in back and watched them. Her eyes now saddened. She wasn't apart of this at all. Kohana sighed to herself.

Akatsuki looked up at Saya. "Are you all right to stand?" She wondered. Making sure she would be all right.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I can still stay like this right?" Saya smiled to her younger offspring. " Its nice to get to be next to you and not squish you now. You're not an infant anymore." She giggled.

"Okay... come on. We should be heading home now. And Kohana, Akatsuki. You two can help me cook. I'm sure Saya's staving." As soon as Kai said that, Saya's stomach growled. He was expecting that. And it proved his point.

"Yeah yeah...We'll help." Akatsuki said happily. But Kohana sounded like she could have cared less. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. They got in the car. Kai; drivers seat, Kohana;Passenger seat, Akatsuki and Saya; back seat. They were all happy. They finally had Saya back...once again.


	5. Chapter five: A new smile

The next morning, Saya found herself awake and hugging onto Haji's cello case. It was so soft. She cuddled up to it as if it were really Haji. She sighed, looking around the room, noticing it getting lighter as the day went on. She heard footsteps coming towards her room so she stood up. It was Kohana. Kohana walked into the room more, she looked at the case and then at Saya.

"You fell asleep next to that thing... " Kohana said to Saya, though she knew that Saya had already known that. She just had to make sure for her own benefits.

"Yeah, I know. This cello case is Haji's." Saya said in a calm manner. She knew that Kohana didn't know who Haji was or what he had to do with anything for that matter. But she didn't hear Kohana ask her any more questions. So she stayed silent.

"I'll go now. I'll leave you alone so you can sleep a little more. We won't be in Vietnam for another few hours. Get some sleep...mom." Kohana said as she ran back for the room Kai and David were in. Saya sighed and sat up from where she was. She knew that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She hummed the sing that she played later the night before. It was stuck in her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wondered when Haji was going to show up. Saya was yearning for him to show his face. She missed him so much.

--------------------

Kai, David, and the twins were in the discussion room. They were talking about Saya, like they always did. It seemed a little odd to the girls why that cello case was so important to Saya. They also wanted to know why she would spend most of her time with it than she would with them now. Kai and David both knew the owner of the cello case. So they figured it was time for the two of them to know who Haji was. They would most likely end up meeting him in the future anyway.

"Why does Saya hug onto that case like its another person?" Kohana asked. She crossed her arms and finally sat down in one of the booths. She made her way to a box of crackers that sat on the table.

"Because it belonged to someone she loved very much," Kai began. He didn't know how they'd react to hearing about Haji. Though, he assumed they'd be interested in hearing another story about Saya.

"Who was that someone?" Akatsuki asked shyly. She seemed kinda nervous in asking.

"His name is Haji...Akatsuki. He's Haji's Chevalier." David said. He looked out one of the ships windows. He realized they were almost to Vietnam. But, he knew that they needed to tell the girls who Haji was.

"A...Chevalier?" Kohana said, grasping the way it was pronounced. "What's that?"

"Well, its something only you girls can make happen. It's when you give another person your blood. It changed the DNA in a normal humans body into giving them a ciropterians abilities. Though, they do not turn into a ciropterian. They stay in their human form. Sometime if enough blood is given, a part of the body may turn into something ciropterian-like. but they never fully turn into one." David explained to the two of them. The twins were speechless. They had nothing more to ask. All they had now were thoughts. What they had found out, it made them wonder if they could do this to someone.

--------------------

They finally ported and were now situated in a hotel somewhere in one of the similar small towns they stayed in once before. Saya knew where everything was. But to the girls, it looked like a new adventure for them. Saya carried the cello case close at hand. She didn't want to lose it. It meant so much to her. Kohana and Akatsuki were quiet but they looked around the quaint little town in awe. They saw different shops, different kind of people, and a different wait of living.

They walked into the motel and David walked up to the front desk. He handed the woman behind the desk, a card. She slid it in a part of the computer and handed David a key. Then she pointed down the hall way. Saya looked around and saw some of the maids that walked alone in the hallways, leaning inside peoples rooms. There was a maid that was cleaning the room that they were suppose to be in. She looked similar in some ways. But Kohana couldn't tell. It was Min. She hadn't seen Min since she ended up going to school with her, here in Vietnam. She hoped that Min wouldn't find Saya odd now. Seeing as the last time Min saw her, she was covered in blood and Saya couldn't tell her why.

Saya went to turn around and was shocked at the big hug that she got. It almost sent her flying to the ground too, but she caught herself. Min had noticed her and was overly exited to see Saya. Min definitely did look different than the last time she saw her. Min was much older.

"Hi Min. how have you been?" Saya managed to greet her after being startled. The twins giggled at Saya. They assumed that that was one of Saya's old friends. And, they enjoyed the look that Saya gave when she was startled by Min.

"Oh my god! Saya! It's been forever! I thought I'd never see you again!" Min was happy to shriek. Saya was giggling, which made the girls laugh at the two of them. "Oh now who are these two lovely girls?" Min questioned. She had a big grin on her face. The girls were polite and introduced themselves to Min.

"I'm Kohana. "

"And I'm Akatsuki."

"Their my daughters." Saya said with a bright smile, hugging onto the two of them. They both giggled.

"They're so cute! And I can assume that that man behind you is their father." Min giggled, slightly looking over to Kai. Kai blurted out into laughter, and David couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Saya's eyes looked like they grew ten times their size, hearing that. Even Saya had to chuckle at it. " Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Min said, laughing along with the group.

"Kai's not the father Min. Kai's my big brother." Saya explained to Min. Min remembered back when they went to school together for that short time, Saya had said something in the lunch room about Saya's older brother. Min blushed slightly remembering what she had said way back then. Her foolishness had gotten to her pretty bad when she was younger. Min bent over and whispered in Saya's ear.

"Remember when we went to school? I said that I wanted to marry your brother, Kai." Min giggled. Saya, in turn giggled too. She looked up at Kai and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah I do remember. Why? Do you want me to ask him when We get in the room and are settled in--"

"Oh yes! The room. -Hold on a second Saya.- The room that I'm cleaning is your no? Well I finished cleaning it, so you're welcome to go in anytime you please." Min smiled at Kai. She watched the small group walk into the room. Saya stayed out in the hallway to talk to Min. "So, as you were saying, Saya?" Min said, hearing Saya snicker a little.

"Oh," Saya finally realized something. "Why are you working as a maid when you have so much money, and you could get a maid to do this for you?" Saya asked her. She looked at the door.

"I've always wanted to be a maid. I've seem then on the TV a lot and I thought it would be neat. Also, I just want to make my own money you know? I don't want to be one of those girls who end up all stuck up and picky about everything. I want to look at all sides of life." Min said with a grin. At that, Saya grinned too. She knew that Min was indefinitely a kind-hearted person.

"Will I catch you later? Maybe...after you're done your shift?" Saya asked; she saw Kai motioning for her to come in the room.

"Hmm," Min was a little thrown off by the question. " Why can't you talk to me a bit longer." Min asked, she seemed so sad. But, knowing the look in Kai's face. Meant that David had something important to tell Saya. It was something she shouldn't miss.

"Well you see, I haven't really been here all that long," Saya began to think something up. "I was away on a trip. It was kind of like the one we had at school. Except I traveled to different museums and so, I haven't been around to see Kai or David. Kai works with David. I had Kai watch my two girls while I was gone and Kai and David had to take a trip to Vietnam. I actually ran into them at the lobby." Saya explained to Min. Min suddenly had a different expression on her face.

"Well then, you should go visit with them. I'll talk to you after my shift's over." Min said. She took the remainder of her supplies and smiled, walking off. Saya walked into the room and shut the door behind her. But, what neither of them knew was that Min didn't leave as they thought she did. She was still behind the door, listening to what they were talking about. Min could never forget the night of the annual ball at the old school; When Saya walked out of part of the building and the dress that Min gave Saya was covered in blood and her eyes had the same piercing color.

Saya sat down on one of the beds, in the middle of Kohana and Akatsuki. They both cuddled up to her. It was definitely a moment she loved. She loved how attached to her they were. It made her feel loved. David looked around and thought up what to do next. Kohana found her way to the remote at the end of the bed. She changed the channel to the news channel. It showed a reporter standing outside what looked like to be a new toxic waist dump.

"They have a new toxic dump... That's here in Vietnam." David said, watching the television. "Saya," David turned back around, facing Saya.

"What is it David?" Saya asked. She felt the twins hug onto her a little tighter. She looked down at Kohana. Kohana had found her way to a light sleep on Saya's shoulder. She smiled at this. Akatsuki was almost ready to sleep to. She patted the tops of their heads and smiled at the both of them. Then she looked back at David.

"When you looked in the cello... Did you find your sword?" David asked.

"Yeah I did...why?" Saya said, looking back at the cello case. She was leaning on it.

"I was just making sure... Would you allow the girls to hold a sword?" David asked. Saya looked down at the two sleeping girls that hugged onto her. First, she looked at Kohana. She could picture Kohana holding a sword. She didn't know if Akatsuki would hold a sword though.

"Only if they really need too." Saya answered him. She looked over at the speechless Kai. He was staring at an old picture of Him, Saya and Riku. He sighed taking a brief look out the window. "Well. We should get some rest for now and plan what we have to do in the morning.

"That's all right , I don't need to sleep just yet," David started. "You and the girls get some rest. You three will definitely need it for tomorrow. Kai and I will stay up and deliberate what moves we make tomorrow." He said. Saya got up and turned out the over head lights over the beds. She moved the cello case so it was at the edge of the bed, leaning in a corner. The girls had slightly woken up enough to know that they had to move. Saya laid back down, she was closest to the cello case. Also, both Akatsuki and Kohana Hugged onto Saya. Within several minutes from then. All three of them were out like a light. Leaving Saya to dream about whatever came to mind. That was when she thought about Haji.

Min was still outside the door, listening to their conversation. She knew that she would have to come back in the morning to listen in. And eventually, get Saya to tell her the truth about who she really is. Saya had no Idea Min was listening in that whole time. And now Min would confront her the next morning.


	6. Chapter six: Lets get ready

It was Wednesday now. Kai knew that today David would be arriving. He fore-warned Saya and the girls before they were to arrive. Kai had spoken to David and he had said that he would be at the pub within the next hour. Saya was upstairs with the two girls and watched some TV. Kai was downstairs tending to some of the customers who were about to leave. The pub was closing. David's van pulled up and he got out of it.

"Hello David." Kai said, letting him in. "Everyone's upstairs." He watched as David walked in and Kai shut the door, locking it from the inside. David walked upstairs and saw Akatsuki, Kohana, and Saya.

"Well hello Saya. Its been a while." David said with a slight smile. He had definitely changed after the friendship he had acquired with Kai.

"Hello David."Saya said, remembering who David was. She looked over to the two girls. "You've met the two girls I assume." Saya questioned nicely.

"Yes, I have. But we have an important matter to discus." David looked over to Kai. "You did tell the girls about ciropterian didn't you?"

"I went over it, but not all of it David." Kai answered truthfully. He looked at Kohana and Akatsuki. They seemed to be interested in everything that they were hearing. He remembered the reaction that both him and Riku gave when they both first heard about this. It wasn't a good reaction.

"All right . So girls. A ciropterian is a form of a monster that is created from your kind of blood. It messes with the jeans or the DNA of a person and converts them into a type of berserk monster. " The girls expression didn't change. They where's still interested about it. "Now, let me explain what's happening now," David told them. "There has been several reports on the news about an unknown thing wondering around your school. That unknown thing is a ciropterian. That information has obviously not been given to any normal broadcasting team in Okinawa. That information was given to us back at Red Shield. " The girls looked a bit confused at that last bit of information.

"What's... the Red Shield?" Kohana asked.

"Hah...You know, Saya asked that same question when I told her." David chuckled at the memory but he got back on topic quickly. "The red shield is an organization that specializes on you, your sister and Saya to make sure your lives are ever lasting. Its also to keep other organizations from meddling with your importance to this earth."

"Oh..." Kohana now knew what it was about.

"So... all of the fun and games may come to an end soon. I'm sorry to have to bring the two of you into it. And I'm also sorry that I have to bring Saya into this too... It doesn't seem fun to awaken too. But, we are in the reality of the real world and we need to fight back ahead of time so that things don't get too out of control." David said straight-forwardly.

"We'll have to leave here soon?" Akatsuki asked shyly to David. She hugged onto Saya's arm.

"We may have to if things get out of hand. We might even have to go back to Vietnam." Saya's eyes widened a little. The sight of Vietnam shocked her.

"Why there?"She asked quickly.

It was Wednesday now. Kai knew that today David would be arriving. He fore-warned Saya and the girls before they were to arrive. Kai had spoken to David and he had said that he would be at the pub within the next hour. Saya was upstairs with the two girls and watched some TV. Kai was downstairs tending to some of the customers who were about to leave. The pub was closing. David's van pulled up and he got out of it.

"Hello David." Kai said, letting him in. "Everyone's upstairs." He watched as David walked in and Kai shut the door, locking it from the inside. David walked upstairs and saw Akatsuki, Kohana, and Saya.

"Well hello Saya. Its been a while." David said with a slight smile. He had definitely changed after the friendship he had acquired with Kai.

"Hello David."Saya said, remembering who David was. She looked over to the two girls. "You've met the two girls I assume." Saya questioned nicely.

"Yes, I have. But we have an important matter to disuse." David looked over to Kai. "You did tell the girls about ciropterians didn't you?"

"I went over it, but not all of it David." Kai answered truthfully. He looked at Kohana and Akatsuki. They seemed to be interested in everything that they were hearing. He remembered the reaction that both him and Riku gave when they both first heard about this. It wasn't a good reaction.

"All right . So girls. A ciropterian is a form of a monster that is created from your kind of blood. It messes with the jeans or the DNA of a person and converts them into a type of berserk monster. " The girls expression didn't change. They where's still interested about it. "Now, let me explain what's happening now," David told them. "There has been several reports on the news about an unknown thing wondering around your school. That unknown thing is a ciropterian. That information has obviously not been given to any normal broadcasting team in Okinawa. That information was given to us back at Red Shield. " The girls looked a bit confused at that last bit of information.

"What's... the Red Shield?" Kohana asked.

"Hah...You know, Saya asked that same question when I told her." David chuckled at the memory but he got back on topic quickly. "The red shield is an organization that specializes on you, your sister and Saya to make sure your lives are ever lasting. Its also to keep other organizations from meddling with your importance to this earth."

"Oh..." Kohana now knew what it was about.

"So... all of the fun and games may come to an end soon. I'm sorry to have to bring the two of you into it. And I'm also sorry that I have to bring Saya into this too... It doesn't seem fun to awaken too. But, we are in the reality of the real world and we need to fight back ahead of time so that things don't get too out of control." David said straight-forwardly.

"We'll have to leave here soon?" Akatsuki asked shyly to David. She hugged onto Saya's arm.

"We may have to if things get out of hand. We might even have to go back to Vietnam." Saya's eyes widened a little. The sight of Vietnam shocked her.

"Why there?"She asked quickly.

"That's just where we might have to go." David said, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Should we start getting ready?" Kohana asked standing up.

"It might be good if you did. But just relax for now." David said . "I'll be back in a day or so to tell you what we're doing. But for now, have a nice rest of the day." David said standing up, motioning for Kai to go downstairs with him.

They were now downstairs. The girls were still upstairs talking over what had just happened. Kai and David were talking about other issues downstairs.

"What's going to happen if we have to get Saya back into fighting again. She'll go through the same trauma as last time. I don't want that to happen to her again." Kai argued with David.

"If there was another way to get rid of those monsters I would have done that first instead of insisting on Saya and the girls to do it. They're the only ones that can Kai. We both need to come to realize that." David deafened his reasoning.

"Those girls also have been living happily for some time now. It would be a life changing situation for them if they had to leave their home at this age. They shouldn't have to go though what Saya went through." Kai said, concerned about the girls. David was quiet. He realized that same thing too. But, they would be a good help to Saya. Though, their safety was a big factor too.

"You saw the light that went on between the two of them when I explained what was happening. They didn't take it like it was torture. They love adventure Kai." David said.

"This isn't the kind of adventure they need David. This is an adventure they may become dead trying to venture." Kai pointed out. He leaned against the bar table and crossed his arms. "The girls better come out of it safe is all I'm saying." Kai finally pictured the inevitable. It was going to happen whether he liked it or not. That was fate.

"They should get ready tonight--" David's beeper went off as he was beginning something important. He sighed. "I have to get that. Its another ciropterian siting..."David told Kai. "Get them ready tonight and prepared for tomorrow, its going to be a long day. I'll tell you where we're going tomorrow when I come with the van." David finished without saying goodbye. He left the pub and silence flooded in again. Kai awkwardly walked back upstairs and into the living room.

"What else did David have to say Kai?" Saya asked.

"His plans have changed for us. We all need to get really for tomorrow. He didn't tell us where we were going just yet. He said he'd give us those details when he came to get us tomorrow. " Kai admitted. He saw the expression on her face drop into a frown. She knew what she was going to get into again. She also knew that it would have to involve Kohana and Akatsuki too. Saya didn't exactly like that Idea.

"Does Akatsuki and Kohana have to go too. Or just me and you?" Saya questioned.

"I tried to persuade David into keeping Kohana and Akatsuki here. But he wanted them to come along too. He still hasn't told me about that yet either."Kai sighed.

"I heard the door slam, was David in a hurry. Or did you make him mad?" Kohana asked now. Kai felt a bit awkward having to answer these questions. but he did it anyway. They had to know.

"David's pager went off. He said it was another ciropterian." Kai said quietly.

"Well then...we should be getting ready shouldn't we..."Saya said willingly.

"You really want to do this?" Kai asked. The question was also asked to the girls as well.

"Of coarse I do." Kohana said.

"I wanna help Mom and Kohana. Even David and you. Yes I do." Kohana said with out being shy in the least.

"They have great determination. I'm in." Saya went along with the girls.

"All right then. Tomorrow we leave the pub again..." Kai said. They all began to pack their things for the next day.


	7. Chapter seven: An old melody

The next day, early in the morning David had walked into the pub. He found Kai already up. He was leaning against the bar table drinking his coffee when David stepped in. He set his cup down and looked over to him.

"They're awake upstairs. " Kai told David. They both walked upstairs and into the living room where the twins and Saya were sitting on the couch. They were watching TV and they looked half asleep. Akatsuki could barely keep her eyes open. Kohana kept blinking and yawning. Saya looked fine to be awake. She was use to being up at early hours.

"Are all three of you ready to go?" David asked. Assuming they were. They had their bags all packed and ready to go. "We need to be headed to the ship in about a half an hour. You remember that same ship right, Saya?" David asked Saya. She shook her head, remembering the ship they had sailed on the first time they went to Vietnam.

"Yes, I do remember David. It was the same ship that we traveled on after dad died. I remember... Riku was so upset. He wouldn't even come out of the room he stayed in. " Saya began, though, her smile came back after her memory washed it away. " But, that was the past. This is now. We better get going." She went off, picking up her bags and walking down stairs. Kohana and Akatsuki followed after her slowly with their luggage in hand. Kai and David looked at each other and shrugged. The two of them waited for Saya and the twins to go all the way downstairs before they began talking.

"She seems to not care about any of what she just talked about..." Kai said. He noticed David giving a discontented nod. Kai sighed and grabbed his things. "Lets go and get this over with..." David held him back for another minute. He had not said everything he needed too.

"Oh..Kai. Let me tell you one more thing though. All right?" David asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kai asked curiously. He could tell by the look on David's face that it was something important.

"Remember that call I had gotten before?" David asked him, hoping that he did remember.

"Of coarse I do. It was only yesterday that you told me about it. Why, what about it?" Kai said. He paused for a minute, thinking of the sudden ideas that rain through his mind. "It wasn't really a ciropterian was it?" Kai asked.

"Well, of sorts... It was Haji. He's come back for Saya. I have no Idea when he will show up again. But, That call I had received was from one of the agents from Red shield. It's not a bad thing that he's come back. I just don't know what effect that will have on Saya." David said, he walked down the stairs and Kai followed him. They both had nothing to say. The house was now empty again. Saya, Kohana, and Akatsuki were already in the van waiting for David and Kai. Kai walked out of the house first and placed his luggage in the back. David followed his actions accordingly. They soon after, drove off.

--------------------

Saya watched out her window. The twins did the same. They leaned on Saya and watched out the window as they passed the beach. Saya smiled and looked back at the girls.

"We'll have to come back to this beach when we come back." Saya was positive. She giggled, watching the girls eyes lighten up and smile along with her. It made Saya happy to see them smiling. It was something she had no time for during her time thirty years ago. Kohana and Akatsuki hugged onto Saya though the whole ride. They made no stops in heading for the ship.

They made it on time and got on the ship. It took off seconds later. Now the two girls and Saya were on the ship, free to roam. David and Kai decided to stay in the main part of the ship. The "plan room" as they had recently named it, so they could figure out what they would do when they reached their destination.

Saya, Kohana and Akatsuki roamed the ship exploring the storage half of the ship and the top half. It was an adventure to the twins. But, for Saya it brought back memories. When she reached some rooms of the ship she would tell the girls a part of her memory in the room.

"Oh girls. This room was where I stayed before. This was my room." She walked around the room and stared into the mirror. Saya didn't pay attention to what the girls were doing. She stared at herself in the mirror. Old images of herself flickered in her mind and reflected onto the glass.

"Hey mom look in here." Kohana said. She had found her way to the closet. She found one of Saya's old school uniforms. It had years and years of dust on it. Next to it was a cello case. It was a dark but a rich blue looking case. Somehow it reminded Saya of someone... Haji's face flickered in her memory now.

"Hey girls. G-go show this to Kai and David. They'll get a kick out of it." Saya said, blankly handing the girls her old school uniform. They ran off with it. You could hear the sound of their footsteps on the hard floor of the ship as they ran in the direction of which Kai and David were talking in.

Saya walked into the closet more. She saw the cello case and crouched down to get up close to it. Saya moved her hand and reached out to it, touching it. The dust had built up for years, like the uniform. She blew off years of dust and picked it up. It seemed so light but she could tell that the cello was still in it. Picking it up, she moved it to the small bed that wasn't at all covered in dust. She unlocked the case and found the cello inside of it. It wasn't touched by any dust at all. In fact it looked like it had been just cleaned not to long ago. She leaned her face in closer and she could remember Haji more than ever. His sent was still detectable. Saya closed her eyes and took a seat on the bed. She leaned herself half-on the cello and hugged it.

"Haji-... I miss you." She whispered to herself, and to the cello. As she went to lean her head back on the door of the case. She felt the pocket that was inside of it. The pocket that held her sword. She stood up and looked at it. Saya hoped her sword was still in there. When she opened it, sure enough. Her sword was placed in the same pocket that she had saw it in. She gave one last hug to the cello and gently kissed the strings. She was just about to shut it when she saw a small piece of paper weaves into the top of the strings. She unwove it from the strings and read it.

Saya, you'll find me soon. Hold onto my cello for me... make some music. I can hear it, I'll follow you that way... That's what was written on the held it to her chest, staring at the cello for a second more and decided to take it out of its shell. She held it the appropriate way though she had not done it in so long.

"How am I suppose to remember how to do this." Saya chuckled. She closed her eyes and began playing the only song that Joel had ever taught her and the only song she had ever taught Haji. The melody was soothing, it wasn't choppy. It seemed as if Saya's soul and Haji's were combined as she played. She even felt as if Haji's hands were places atop of hers, showing her the ways to swoop and hit the perfect notes at the right time. The sounds traveled and echoed through the halls and the rooms of the ship. It made its way quickly to the room that David, Kai and the twins were in. Saya stopped the soothing tune that made the ship mellow. Setting the cello back in its shell, she shut it and locket it. She lay down next to it and hugged onto it like it was Haji himself. Shortly after, she fell asleep with images of Haji and the melody of the tune, her and Haji shared for eternity.


	8. Chapter eight: We're here

The next morning, Saya found herself awake and hugging onto Haji's cello case. It was so soft. She cuddled up to it as if it were really Haji. She sighed, looking around the room, noticing it getting lighter as the day went on. She heard footsteps coming towards her room so she stood up. It was Kohana. Kohana walked into the room more, she looked at the case and then at Saya.

"You fell asleep next to that thing... " Kohana said to Saya, though she knew that Saya had already known that. She just had to make sure for her own benefits.

"Yeah, I know. This cello case is Haji's." Saya said in a calm manner. She knew that Kohana didn't know who Haji was or what he had to do with anything for that matter. But she didn't hear Kohana ask her any more questions. So she stayed silent.

"I'll go now. I'll leave you alone so you can sleep a little more. We won't be in Vietnam for another few hours. Get some sleep...mom." Kohana said as she ran back for the room Kai and David were in. Saya sighed and sat up from where she was. She knew that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She hummed the sing that she played later the night before. It was stuck in her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wondered when Haji was going to show up. Saya was yearning for him to show his face. She missed him so much.

--------------------

Kai, David, and the twins were in the discussion room. They were talking about Saya, like they always did. It seemed a little odd to the girls why that cello case was so important to Saya. They also wanted to know why she would spend most of her time with it than she would with them now. Kai and David both knew the owner of the cello case. So they figured it was time for the two of them to know who Haji was. They would most likely end up meeting him in the future anyway.

"Why does Saya hug onto that case like its another person?" Kohana asked. She crossed her arms and finally sat down in one of the booths. She made her way to a box of crackers that sat on the table.

"Because it belonged to someone she loved very much," Kai began. He didn't know how they'd react to hearing about Haji. Though, he assumed they'd be interested in hearing another story about Saya.

"Who was that someone?" Akatsuki asked shyly. She seemed kinda nervous in asking.

"His name is Haji...Akatsuki. He's Haji's Chevalier." David said. He looked out one of the ships windows. He realized they were almost to Vietnam. But, he knew that they needed to tell the girls who Haji was.

"A...Chevalier?" Kohana said, grasping the way it was pronounced. "What's that?"

"Well, its something only you girls can make happen. It's when you give another person your blood. It changed the DNA in a normal humans body into giving them a ciropterians abilities. Though, they do not turn into a ciropterian. They stay in their human form. Sometime if enough blood is given, a part of the body may turn into something ciropterian-like. but they never fully turn into one." David explained to the two of them. The twins were speechless. They had nothing more to ask. All they had now were thoughts. What they had found out, it made them wonder if they could do this to someone.

--------------------

They finally ported and were now situated in a hotel somewhere in one of the similar small towns they stayed in once before. Saya knew where everything was. But to the girls, it looked like a new adventure for them. Saya carried the cello case close at hand. She didn't want to lose it. It meant so much to her. Kohana and Akatsuki were quiet but they looked around the quaint little town in awe. They saw different shops, different kind of people, and a different wait of living.

They walked into the motel and David walked up to the front desk. He handed the woman behind the desk, a card. She slid it in a part of the computer and handed David a key. Then she pointed down the hall way. Saya looked around and saw some of the maids that walked alone in the hallways, leaning inside peoples rooms. There was a maid that was cleaning the room that they were suppose to be in. She looked similar in some ways. But Kohana couldn't tell. It was Min. She hadn't seen Min since she ended up going to school with her, here in Vietnam. She hoped that Min wouldn't find Saya odd now. Seeing as the last time Min saw her, she was covered in blood and Saya couldn't tell her why.

Saya went to turn around and was shocked at the big hug that she got. It almost sent her flying to the ground too, but she caught herself. Min had noticed her and was overly exited to see Saya. Min definitely did look different than the last time she saw her. Min was much older.

"Hi Min. how have you been?" Saya managed to greet her after being startled. The twins giggled at Saya. They assumed that that was one of Saya's old friends. And, they enjoyed the look that Saya gave when she was startled by Min.

"Oh my god! Saya! It's been forever! I thought I'd never see you again!" Min was happy to shriek. Saya was giggling, which made the girls laugh at the two of them. "Oh now who are these two lovely girls?" Min questioned. She had a big grin on her face. The girls were polite and introduced themselves to Min.

"I'm Kohana. "

"And I'm Akatsuki."

"Their my daughters." Saya said with a bright smile, hugging onto the two of them. They both giggled.

"They're so cute! And I can assume that that man behind you is their father." Min giggled, slightly looking over to Kai. Kai blurted out into laughter, and David couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Saya's eyes looked like they grew ten times their size, hearing that. Even Saya had to chuckle at it. " Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Min said, laughing along with the group.

"Kai's not the father Min. Kai's my big brother." Saya explained to Min. Min remembered back when they went to school together for that short time, Saya had said something in the lunch room about Saya's older brother. Min blushed slightly remembering what she had said way back then. Her foolishness had gotten to her pretty bad when she was younger. Min bent over and whispered in Saya's ear.

"Remember when we went to school? I said that I wanted to marry your brother, Kai." Min giggled. Saya, in turn giggled too. She looked up at Kai and shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah I do remember. Why? Do you want me to ask him when We get in the room and are settled in--"

"Oh yes! The room. -Hold on a second Saya.- The room that I'm cleaning is your no? Well I finished cleaning it, so you're welcome to go in anytime you please." Min smiled at Kai. She watched the small group walk into the room. Saya stayed out in the hallway to talk to Min. "So, as you were saying, Saya?" Min said, hearing Saya snicker a little.

"Oh," Saya finally realized something. "Why are you working as a maid when you have so much money, and you could get a maid to do this for you?" Saya asked her. She looked at the door.

"I've always wanted to be a maid. I've seem then on the TV a lot and I thought it would be neat. Also, I just want to make my own money you know? I don't want to be one of those girls who end up all stuck up and picky about everything. I want to look at all sides of life." Min said with a grin. At that, Saya grinned too. She knew that Min was indefinitely a kind-hearted person.

"Will I catch you later? Maybe...after you're done your shift?" Saya asked; she saw Kai motioning for her to come in the room.

"Hmm," Min was a little thrown off by the question. " Why can't you talk to me a bit longer." Min asked, she seemed so sad. But, knowing the look in Kai's face. Meant that David had something important to tell Saya. It was something she shouldn't miss.

"Well you see, I haven't really been here all that long," Saya began to think something up. "I was away on a trip. It was kind of like the one we had at school. Except I traveled to different museums and so, I haven't been around to see Kai or David. Kai works with David. I had Kai watch my two girls while I was gone and Kai and David had to take a trip to Vietnam. I actually ran into them at the lobby." Saya explained to Min. Min suddenly had a different expression on her face.

"Well then, you should go visit with them. I'll talk to you after my shift's over." Min said. She took the remainder of her supplies and smiled, walking off. Saya walked into the room and shut the door behind her. But, what neither of them knew was that Min didn't leave as they thought she did. She was still behind the door, listening to what they were talking about. Min could never forget the night of the annual ball at the old school; When Saya walked out of part of the building and the dress that Min gave Saya was covered in blood and her eyes had the same piercing color.

Saya sat down on one of the beds, in the middle of Kohana and Akatsuki. They both cuddled up to her. It was definitely a moment she loved. She loved how attached to her they were. It made her feel loved. David looked around and thought up what to do next. Kohana found her way to the remote at the end of the bed. She changed the channel to the news channel. It showed a reporter standing outside what looked like to be a new toxic waist dump.

"They have a new toxic dump... That's here in Vietnam." David said, watching the television. "Saya," David turned back around, facing Saya.

"What is it David?" Saya asked. She felt the twins hug onto her a little tighter. She looked down at Kohana. Kohana had found her way to a light sleep on Saya's shoulder. She smiled at this. Akatsuki was almost ready to sleep to. She patted the tops of their heads and smiled at the both of them. Then she looked back at David.

"When you looked in the cello... Did you find your sword?" David asked.

"Yeah I did...why?" Saya said, looking back at the cello case. She was leaning on it.

"I was just making sure... Would you allow the girls to hold a sword?" David asked. Saya looked down at the two sleeping girls that hugged onto her. First, she looked at Kohana. She could picture Kohana holding a sword. She didn't know if Akatsuki would hold a sword though.

"Only if they really need too." Saya answered him. She looked over at the speechless Kai. He was staring at an old picture of Him, Saya and Riku. He sighed taking a brief look out the window. "Well. We should get some rest for now and plan what we have to do in the morning.

"That's okay , I don't need to sleep just yet," David started. "You and the girls get some rest. You three will definitely need it for tomorrow. Kai and I will stay up and deliberate what moves we make tomorrow." He said. Saya got up and turned out the over head lights over the beds. She moved the cello case so it was at the edge of the bed, leaning in a corner. The girls had slightly woken up enough to know that they had to move. Saya laid back down, she was closest to the cello case. Also, both Akatsuki and Kohana Hugged onto Saya. Within several minutes from then. All three of them were out like a light. Leaving Saya to dream about whatever came to mind. That was when she thought about Haji.

Min was still outside the door, listening to their conversation. She knew that she would have to come back in the morning to listen in. And eventually, get Saya to tell her the truth about who she really is. Saya had no Idea Min was listening in that whole time. And now Min would confront her the next morning.


	9. Chapter Nine: A good advantage

Saya sat in a dark room, she looked around for a light but she couldn't find any at her reach. She heard someone whisper though. And when she did, she saw a small light. It was very dim. The voice spoke.

"Saya, I will find you again. I promise you." It sounded like Haji's voice. It was Haji's voice. Saya missed him so terrible. She began to cry.

"Haji! Haji! Where are you, wait a minute. Wait!" She pleaded. Saya tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She couldn't get up from where she sat.

"I'll find you…" Is all the voice of Haji had to say.

"Haji!"Saya yelled…

Saya shot up from the spot where she slept. She felt her face. Tears were still rushing from her eyes. Escaping to her chin. It left a slight red line down her cheeks. Saya looked around the room and saw the cello case where it was left. She managed to bring a smile to her face. Standing up, she decided to take a walk down to the pool to take an early morning swim. She figured It might take come stress off of everything that was going on. When she got there though, she saw another girls figure. She was cleaning the pool, checking the temperature and things of that nature. Saya knew from the glasses that it was Min. Saya decided to say something.

Saya walked into the pool, shivering for a minute, getting use to the water and dove in quickly. As she came to the surface she squealed a little, getting Mins attention. Saya looked over to Min, who sat on a white pool chair, holding a thermometer. She was chuckling at Saya. Saya looked at Min a bit confused, but with a smile brimming under her nose.

"What's so funny Min? What'd I do?" Saya asked, chuckling along with Min.

"You should have seen the expression on your face! Oh, I wish I could have caught that on camera!" Min laughed a little more. Saya pretended to smile, but she couldn't relish the though of being caught with an awkward face, apparent to the one she made in front of Min, being caught on a camera for whomever would end up seeing it.

"Hah...I'll pass on the camera thing." Saya admitted. Mins chuckle slowly drifted off followed by a question.

"So what are you doing up this early?" Min asked with a grin.

"I dunno, I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again I guess." Saya answered, she swam on her back and glided over the water like it was a cloud. Min didn't reply. She was building something up inside. Things she wanted to flood Saya with. Questions about how she looked the same age as she did thirty years ago. But, something made her stop and think. She was the only true friend she had when she was in school. Min held back her thoughts because she knew that Saya was the only one that would truly ever be her friend. She felt bad for listening in on them suddenly. Though, she knew she had to ask. It was itching at the back of her mind and the only way she knew how to cure an itch of that stature, was to ask that question, no matter what the consequences were.

Saya climbed out of the pool and walked past Min to get a towel at the end of the pool room. They were by the door. Min stopped her, she couldn't hold back those questions any longer than she already had.

"Uh...Saya, can I ask you something?" Min asked, trying to find a way to ask without sounding rude. She looked up at Saya, Saya returning a confused look but agreeing to let Min ask what she had been dying to ask.

"Yeah... What is it Min?" Saya responded.

"Why..." Min was silent for a moment, gathering together what she had wanted to say. It was as if she was mustering up the courage to say it all in one breathe. " Why do you act the same as before, thirty years ago! Why do you still look the same! Why! I don't get it. You still look like you're six-teen! It's not fair! Why...why..." Min looked down at the puddle that was below her feet. She had hoped that it didn't come from her eyes. Until, she felt her face. It was wet, and filled with tears that had slipped down her face like silk. She then looked up at Saya, hoping that the answer was written in her eyes somewhere. She saw sympathy and sadness in Saya's eyes. Saya stood silent. She didn't know how to approach her without hurting her even more.

"Well... you see Min..," Saya began to tell her. She had Min sit down so she could tell her. Saya sat down in the chair next to her and looked Min square in the eyes and told her everything. She told her about the first moment she was born from a ciropterians stomach with her sister, Diva. Saya continued to tell Min about where she lived before she came to live in Okinawa with George, Kai, and Riku. She told Min about the first day she met Haji and the day that she went berserk. Min listened to all the information that seeped into her head. She felt like her mind was going to explode, but yet she wanted to listen to more. Saya told her about the reason why she had to come to Vietnam the first time around. Telling her about how the pharmaceutical company, the same company that ran the school she went too, had Diva in their care, and was planning to bring her against Saya. She told her about the final death of Diva and how she had been carrying two beautiful girls. Kohana and Akatsuki. Min forced herself to smile, thinking of the two adorable girls. Saya then finally explained what she was doing here now. Min sighed, letting go of her smile and dropping it to a frown.

"That's..." Min couldn't find the words to fit into her sentence. She wanted to say anything, or everything if she could. She didn't want to feel empty with words. "Is that... why I saw you. The reason, thirty years ago, I saw you in the dress I let you borrow. You were covered, head to toe in blood. What were you doing then?" Min asked. Her eyes were wide with the info that had already been poisoned into her mind.

"That night, I was fighting a ciropterian...and It was to be believed that Diva was in a crate in the storage room, being hidden from everyone. I wanted to investigate with Haji." Saya told Min. Min looked down at her feet and sighed for the second time.

"Oh," She softly replied to Saya. "I'm sorry I ever asked...But," Min grew courage out of no where. Saya's eyes widened at the newly discovered Min. "I want to help you Saya! I may die... Us humans do that eventually...But, I still want to help you! I don't care what I have to go through the second time around. L-let me help you..." Min said, sobbing again. She quickly hugged onto Saya like her life was slipping from her fingertips. Saya didn't know how to answer her. She didn't want Min to end up dying in front of her, like several other victims to her safety.

"I'll let you, but you need to promise me one thing," Saya said, looking at Min with a serious, yet calm face. " Don't die on me." Saya watched Min nod and smile at Saya. She hugged her.

"Arigato gozimasu!" Min giggled in Japanese. It was one of the few words she had actually learned when she first met Saya. Saya giggled too, taking a towel from where they were folded in neat piles on a shelf next to the exit to the pool.

"When you're done your shift, come and find me. You know what room I'm in." Saya giggled, wrapping the towel around her waist and walking out of the room. Min knew now that she had a new responsibility on her shoulders. She couldn't let herself die. And now, she was a bit nervous as to if she should have really asked Saya all of that. Though, she knew she couldn't turn her back now.

--------------------

Saya walked back into the hotel room her and the rest of the crew shared. Kohana and Akatsuki were now awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the door. When Saya walked in, she saw four big eyes staring at her as she entered. It immediately sent her into a laughter that she had never felt before. It buried itself into the pit of her stomach and it made her have to hold her waist. Akatsuki and Kohana laughed at this too. They had never seen Saya laugh so joyfully before either. Kai and David looked over at one another and chuckled a little. Kai was impressed at how well of a laugh that Saya brought out from her fragile body of hers. After their laughing fit was over David gave the plans for what they were going to do that day. That's when Saya brought up Min...

"Oh...David," Saya said, after he finished talking to Kai about the important business.

"What is it Saya?" David responding, wondering why she would speak out as quickly as she did.

"How do I put this... Min knows.. about me." Saya said, watching both David and Kai's facial expressions change over and over again. David sighed as he finally realized why.

"Well, that was to be expected, I was waiting for when she asked you why you haven't aged." David shrugged. Kai finally realized that too.

"So what now Saya, what are you going to do about it?" Kai asked, looking towards the twins.

"She wants to help," Saya said strongly. Kai looked back to Saya with a confused expression. "I've already told her she could... as long as she doesn't die on me..." Saya said faintly. It made everyone look down, or in the opposite direction at which they were looking. The girls swayed their feet back and forth at the edge of the bed. they all heard a knock on the door. Saya turned around and walked towards the door. She knew who was at the door. It was Min. everyone watched as Saya opened the door and Min walked in. they pretended as if they weren't doing anything.

"Hello everyone," Min greeted the crew. She looked at the twins because they were easier to look at.

"Hello Min." Saya answered. She looked down at the two girls, who in turn, looked back at her with an assuring smile. Though, she quickly looked back to Min, who was ready to defend the reason why she was there.

"Kai, Saya... David, Kohana, Akatsuki. I want to help my friend. I don't care what that entitles to my name or anything. I want to help Saya and everyone! " Min said courageously. Kai looked to Min with a surprised look on his face. David looked to the window, thinking over whether it would be a good Idea. The girls were inspired by Mins devotion to Saya. They smiled. David looked back to Min. Serious as he was, he nodded his head. It meant that Min could stay with them. She hugged Saya and squealed.

"But, you need to keep that oath that you declared to Saya to the up-most extreme. You can not go back on your word whether you would like to or not. Do you understand Min?" David said. Min nodded, she knew she would never go back on her word. She didn't have any thought to turn her back now. Even if she wanted to, she would have no choice to do as David said and hold her devotion strongly. She knew this was a life risking task, but that's the thrill that inspired her to keep moving for Saya's sake. She smiled, knowing she was helping her best friend. "Now, back to the plan." David went on. He opened his laptop and showed Kai the research he had compiled from the night before. "It seems that someone under the name of Haruko Izume. He runs a business outside of Vietnam, and is originally from Japan. He runs a similar business to the one Van Argiano had thirty years ago." David showed the picture of what the Business looked like. Min suddenly spoke up.

"My older brother works at that plant! He's one of the special managers." Min said, looking at the picture carefully.

"Does your brother know anything about these monsters?" David showed Min the picture of a ciropterian. Min cringed a little.

"Yeah, he's told me about a few of them. I didn't want to believe him at first, but I had a hard time not thinking they were true." Min looked back at Saya and back at David's laptop.

"Our first object now is to speak with Min's older brother. It looks like Min, you could be of some aid to us. We thank you." David said, he closed his laptop and packed it away. "Now, we need to go to that business as soon as possible. Min, do you know where that is?" David asked. Min nodded.

"Its right outside Vietnam. We should head Northwest and continue by car." Min announced. And with that, Saya, the girls and the rest of the crew gathered their things and checked out of the hotel. In that same moment, Min quit her job, leaving the woman at the counter dumbfounded. She followed them out the door and got the van. Min got a separate car and let Saya and the girls ride with her. The cello case sat at Saya's side as always. She looked down at the lock on the case. Saya kept hearing Haji's voice ringing in her ears.

"Saya, you'll see me soon. I promise you..." Was the words that echoed in Haji's voice. She wondered if it was true. Would she really see him soon? She sighed and thought about him for the longest time. Waiting to meet Min's older brother.

To my recent reviews:

Darkia  
2009-08-05 . chapter 2

Too lazy to log in.  
You do realize that 30years has passed right? You said so yourself in the story. Yet you have the characters still act like they did 30years ago. The only people I haven't had a problem with so far where the twins. I figure that even though they're now 30years old because they age slowly they probably mature a little slower than normal humans. Kai and Mao must be 40ish or older since they where I'm guessing 16-19 in the series. Japan runs their high school system slightly different than America so I'm not quite that sure. Getting the character to act their age is important. That is basically what I am trying to say.  
-Darkia-

A: Yeah I know, Kai would be in his 40's. But, he'd still be able to do somethings. And I know that the Japanese schools run differently than ones in America, but that's why I didn't want to get into detail with schools in my story all that much. And with David. He should most likely be in his 60's or early 70's by now. BUT I haven't finished the story yet :]. Wait till its finished and you'll see why he is still able to do everything he could thirty years prior to now.

-Missii-

LaughingAngelsGibberish  
2009-08-09 . chapter 8  
I love your story so far, but where's Haji?!?! Also I think the twins should be told the other ones blood will kill them...-__- that might be a little bit important... Please update soon! -LAG;p

A: Thank you :] and Haji will come in, in the 10th chapter. And the twins will be shown what happens I haven't gotten that far into the story. Lol :) Happy reading!

-Missii-

I'd like to say thank you to all the reviews I've received so far to my story and all the good comments I have on it. ;] Thank you very much. I will continue to add more to the story - Missii 3


	10. Chapter ten: I have returned

The memories of her and Haji, from the last time she saw him. He had been kept from escaping when he took Saya's sword and stabbed it into Amshels core. Part of the building had collapsed. Saya was so torn up. But she had to go on.

Saya clenched as she thought about this. She gripped onto the cello case. Min looked over at Saya and sighed, trying to focus her attention to both Saya and the road. Her cell phone rang. It was David. She flipped it open and spoke.

"Hello David. What is it?" Min asked, looking straight at the van in front of her.

"Does your brother work a day shift or a night shift?" David asked, figuring out when they were going to be able to see Mins older brother.

"He works both, but trust me, you'll see him. He's still working right about now. We'll be there in another hour or so right?" Min asked.

"Yeah, we will, why do you ask?"

"He'll be on break at that time. We need to make sure we're there before he decides to leave for the hour and a half that he is off."

"All right then. Talk to you in an hour." David hung up. Min did shortly after. Min looked over to Saya, she sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay Saya? You've been silent throughout the whole car ride so far. So have you twins!" Min realized. The twins both blushed at this, they were slightly embarrassed that they weren't talking. Kohana and Akatsuki wasn't thinking heavily like Saya had been.

Saya on the other hand didn't respond to Min's question. All she heard was the sweet sounds of the cello that Haji played whenever he could. She looked out the window at the moving street. She stared at the people that walked by. The small ocean line they had driven by. The brightness of the sun that collided and shimmered off of the water. It was beautiful. The scenery blended with the sound of the cello. She opened her window and closed her eyes, smelling the smells of the outside air. It brought her to a place where she would love to just lay back and enjoy everything around her. Only her... and Haji.

She opened her eyes and looked back at the ocean. She saw a man standing at the edge of the water. He looked as if he was staring right at her. She felt like it was suddenly slow mode when she saw this man too. Her eyes widened. He looked like Haji. Her heart began to pound crazily, thinking about who it could be. She blinked suddenly, and the image of the man she thought was Haji vanished. She looked to Min and back out the window and sighed. Min noticed what Saya had just done. She sighed as well.

"Are you missing someone Saya?" Min could tell. She had both hands on the wheel as she looked over to Saya several times, still trying to focus on her driving.

"Yeah..I guess you could say that." Saya admitted.

"Who's the fella` being missed?" Min asked.

"Remember the gardener at the school Min?" Saya had, she kind of chuckled, remembering the way he looked when he stood out in the garden.

"Haha! Yeah, I remember him. He was so cute! Ah, wait... You're missing him? I thought he was just a gardener. Also, you said that he wasn't your boyfriend." Min giggled, trying to make Saya become a little bit more happy.

"Yeah...Well. There's a thing about the gardener. He wasn't really the gardener at the school. He's my chevalier. A chevalier is someone who drinks my blood and ends up having ciropterian abilities but stays as a human." Saya explained to Min. Min gasped a little and then quickly realized that that was the reason they seemed so close. They had known each other for a long time.

"Oh, Well--" Min was about to finish her sentence until she then noticed they had arrived at the business at which her brother worked at. She sighed and looked over to Saya. "We're here..." Min stopped the car in a parking spot and parked the car. David parked in the spot conveniently placed right next to Mins car. Saya turned around and looked at the twins.

"Girls, we're here. Do you remember what we told you to do if anything goes wrong?" Saya asked Both Kohana and Akatsuki. They had a small taste of fear written in their eyes. They knew that this was the time to act, as if any. The twins needed to bring there "A" game whether they wanted to or not.

"Yeah we know Saya. That's why we have our swords... The ones we got from last night." Kohana replied clenching the handle of the sword that she held in her right hand, closest to the door.

"Alright, lets go talk to David and she what he wants us to do." Saya said. And with that, Saya got out of the car, strapping the cello case around her shoulder. After she got out of the car. Min did. Then it was the girls. They held their swords in their hands. David walked around so that he was in between the two cars with the rest of the crew.

"Okay. We made it here in an hour. So we have a half an hour to find him. Min do you know where he normally goes?" David asked, hoping that she would know at least one place he would be at.

"Hm, right about now, he would be in his office at the seventh floor of this building." Min said. David was quick on his toes. He wanted everyone to go find him before he decided to move.

"Min...?" David asked curious to know something. "Don't you have your brothers work number on your phone?" he asked. As soon as he mentioned that, Min had her phone to her ear. That was an obvious 'yes' to David. They all listened as she had a brief conversation with her brother.

"Hey Bro." Min was silent as she listened. "Yeah I know. But hey, I need to come see you for a minute. Stay in your office..." She paused again, listening to him. "Yes I know! But I need to see you for a minute! Go on your break earlier! I'm in the parking lot I'm coming to see you just wait for me!" Min was flustered with her brother. She snapped her cell phone shut and chuckled a little.

"Well that was the most cutting edge phone conversation I've seen in a while." Kai joked. He even laughed a little bit.

"Yeah well, my brother can be a bit of a pain sometimes." Min chuckled some more as she took off her jacket and set it back into her car. " Well, we better go catch him before he decides to do off on his own."

With that, they walked into the building. When Saya got into the building, she felt a little uneasy about everything around her. The environment had a musty feeling too it. It made Saya cringe a little. They were only at the first floor. Though they quickly found the elevator and hit the number '7' out of the number of floors there were in the building. The list of numbers seemed to go on forever. They waited for the elevator doors to open, and when they did, they got on and waited to get to the seventh floor. It didn't take them that long, but it seemed like forever, having a herd of people all at once swarm in to get onto the elevator. It was ridiculous.

"Next time everyone... we take the stares..." David said, feeling rushed with the elevators. Everyone walked down the hall, following Min and they reached her brothers office. It looked like a really big office too. Her older brother was probably a very special man in the business. Min knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a man's voice say. Min opened the door revealing what her brother looked like.

"Brother, you need to answer some of this mans questions..." Min said, looking to David. David took over from there. He sat down in a chair on the other side of Min's brother's desk. The tag on the desk said Ayano Etsuko.

"Ayano, am I aware that you are a big part of this corporation?" David asked. He hid a tape recorder up his sleeve, but it received good sound. So he could use it and it wouldn't even be noticed.

"Yes, you guessed right. I am a big part of it. I'm guessing my little annoying sister told you about me?" He said hatefully towards Min. Min crossed her arms and looked away from her brother.

"Aside from that, What do you know about the ciropterains That are supposedly being created here?" David was blunt with asking this question. He wanted to get down to the point. Ayano was quiet for a minute, he had his hand under his desk. He shifted his eyes from left to right slowly.

"Well, I've heard the boss tell me some things about the monsters and where they have been hidden. But I'm not classified to show you myself. I could have one of my trusted workers escort you to the hiding place. He said happily. Taking their attention away from what he was doing under his desk. He had his right hand on a small yellow button. He pressed it. A womans' voice came up on a small intercom that he had propped up neatly on his desk.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" It was the woman that sat at the desk as they first entered.

"Yes. I have some guests here... Not just any ordinary guests either. I need you to show them around." When he meant 'show them around' he had really meant to take them to where the cirpoterans were.

"I can bring them down there sir, but our information getting out all at once to that many people I will only be able to bring down three at a time sir." She informed them. The crew looked at each other. Saya stood up from leaning onto the wall and spoke up.

"I'm going." She quickly agreed, along with Kai and David. That was the first pair of three. Min decided to stay up with the two girls. "I'm sorry Kohana and Akatsuki. But I need you two to stay up here." Saya whispered something extra into their ears. "Make sure Ayano doesn't do anything suspicious..." Saya walked out with the cello case wrapped around her still.

Ayano still sat at his desk. His hand was still under his desk also. This time, he pressed a red button. "I'm sorry Min. But you need to take those two girls out of the room so I can finish what business I have here left do finish. " He said, acting sweet. Min nodded and had the twins follow her out of the room and sit in the waiting room. As soon as the girls had left. Ayano pushed a red button and the deck flipped open where his monthly planner laid flat on the desk. It showed a small flat screen TV. It was the monitor to the empty rooms where the ciropteran should be. He was poorly saddened by what he had to do to the secretary but it was what he wanted to do, and he would do anything to get it. That power that he had not obtained. Saya's power.

"Their with me now sir. We're at the bottom floor."

"Perfect..."He said chuckling. Ayano looked outside. It was beginning to get dark. He noticed that there wasn't to many people in the building anymore. Everyone had either gone for a break or they had gone home for the day. It was brimming to be the perfect time to get them while they weren't expecting anything. He looked on his monitor and saw the group of three walk past the first monitor. Once they got to the end of the monitors' reach, he pushed another button. Before his eyes, he transformed his secretary into a cirpoterain.

--------------------

Saya turned around to see that the person they were following turned into a ciropterian. She reacted quickly and drew her sword. David and Kai both brought out their guns. They heard rattling coming from the entrance. They backed up, realizing there were now more than one to fend off. There was at least five now. More started to crash down from the ceiling. They had been surrounded. Saya didn't want to set down Haji's cello case, but in that case she had to. She set it on a metal table beside her, making sure that she didn't move to far away from it. Her sword clung tight to her hand, letting it rise up so that it was level to her chest. She took her left hand and cut herself on the sword, letting her blood drip to the tip of the blade. The sword shined as she adjusted it with the light from a small window. She charged at one of the ciropterian and struck him though his stomach. In minutes the ciropterian crystallized and cashed to the floor in billions of little pieces. She kept doing this for some time, not knowing what happened to David or Kai. They were further down in the room and couldn't get back to Saya to help her. She was on her own as far as defending her and the cello case. The monsters seemed like they would never stop. There was so much blood everywhere. On the floor, on Saya's hands, on her sword, on some of the equipment that was in the room, and the walls. She was killing so many of them at once, her energy was starting to wither down and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to handle this kind of pressure. She kept killing and killing and killing. At first she thought it would never end. The light from outside got darker and darker. So as an effect the room began to grow darker and harder to see the monsters that were coming her way. She tried killing several more and was forcefully tossed to the side, slamming to a blood covered wall. With a grunt she fell to the floor. She was now starting to become tired. She felt so weak, it didn't even seem like she could lift a hand.

The ciropterian grew closer to her. One threw her to another side of the room. With a scream and a grunt, she hit the wall hard and slid down. She couldn't do anything more. Saya was loosing to much blood to fight back. She began to believe that this may have been the end for her. When in her mind she was talking to herself.

"Haji.... Haji... Where are you? I need you here..." She thought. Saya tried calling to Haji, and it brought her to tears. Focusing on the cirpoterians, one of them was about to swing at her. She closed her eyes and was believed to be thrown across the room again. But something didn't feel right. She heard the ciropterian being thrown across the room instead. It crashed into the wall opposite her. Saya was hesitant, but she opened her eyes. As she opened them, a figure stood in front of her. The figure was in fact a man.

"Saya... you must fight." It was Haji's voice. It was Haji. Saya's heart fluttered, feeling herself stand. She suddenly got the energy she needed back. She wanted to jump and hug Haji right then and there, but she knew that that wasn't the right time or place to be doing that. She fought with Haji in perfect rhythm. Fighting off every ciropterian left and right.

--------------------

Ayano was frustrated by this. He saw how easy it was for Saya to kill the monsters. And now with her chevalier was back, he knew that he was going to have an even harder time trying to find something that would kill Saya. He watched the cameras for a short time. But then decided to leave everything up to them. He shut everything down and walked out of his room, seeing that Min and the twins were still in the waiting room.

"Everything is shutting down now Min. Its time for you to head back home now. " Ayano said, tossing his coat over his shoulders. and walking off, not letting Min talk to him. She sighed and looked down at the twins.

"Girls, stay here please." She said, getting up and catching up with Ayano.

" What about Saya and the others? I thought they were still down there." Min wondered.

" I've already had my secretary escort them out. Don't worry, just go back to where you were parked. They'll be there when you get there." Ayano smiled.

"Alright then, I'll go get the girls and be on my way. You better not be lying to me Ayano..." Min said, frowning. She walked back to the waiting room and got the girls and walked out of the building. She walked to her car with the girls, It seemed like her car was parked so far away. Her and the girls talked on the way to the car.

--------------------

The ciropterians were all gone now. Saya and Haji had killed what was left of them. Saya put her sword back in her casing and it fell from her hand into Hajis'. Haji stood behind her. He looked down at Saya to realize that tears fell from her eyes. They fell like rain drops from the sky as the tear drops fell to the ground. Her head hung low. She turned around now to face Haji. He still had the same face that she remembered. She quickly latched onto him, hugging him. She let out a full fledge sob now.

"Haji.... I thought...I..." She couldn't say what she had to. What she wanted to. Haji hugged her back and comforted her. He was happy to see Saya again. He also thought that he would have never seen her again. He looked down at her and smiled.


End file.
